1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to signal recording systems and, more particularly, to a signal recording system using a sound memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of recording system for video signals has been known in the form of the so-called camera-integrated type video tape recorder (VTR). So, taking an example of this camera-integrated type VTR, the following discussion is conducted.
In the camera-integrated type VTR, another sound such as background music (BGM) can be added to the video image and the sound of a shot scene by the so-called after-recording method as is well known in the art.
Meanwhile, in recent years, performing a recording with video-on-sound (VOS) by utilizing a deep-layer recording method has been proposed.
Since the above-cited after-recording is publicly known, a brief explanation about this VOS will be made below.
The VOS is a technique that while hearing the music previously recorded in a deep layer of the magnetic recording medium as it is being reproduced, one takes pictures in time to this music so that the video signals are recorded in the surface layer of the same medium.
At first, as shown in FIG. 1, an audio signal is previously recorded in a deep layer track a1 of a recording medium a3, while another audio signal of the same content is recorded in the corresponding form in a linear track a2 on the tape-shaped recording medium a3. The photographer will then turn to shooting. At this time, the audio signal recorded in the linear track a2 is reproduced by a fixed head a4, a reproducing circuit a8 and an amplifier a9. By hearing the sound from the output terminal a10, one can identify the content of the audio signal recorded in the deep layer track a1. In time to the sound from the output terminal a10, one then takes pictures by using a camera portion composed of an image sensor all and a camera signal processing circuit a12. The video signal from the camera portion is supplied to one of selected recording amplifiers a14 and a15 by a switch a13, and therefrom to a rotary head a6-A or a6-B, by which it is recorded while forming a video track a7 as superimposed on the deep layer track a1.
In such a manner, shooting goes on by hearing the previously recorded BGM or the like. Thus, the recording of pictures in time to the BGM or the like is completed.
However, because the before-described after-recording method is to record a BGM or the like after the shooting has ended, it results that the same tape is subjected to recording twice. Moreover, holding the camera-integrated type VTR aside, one has to synchronously manipulate another apparatus which reproduces the audio signals. Therefore, the shooting operation is very troublesome.
Again, even the above-described VOS method suffers from the same requirement of carrying out recording twice on the same tape. Further, the time space available for taking pictures is limited by the time space of the previously recorded audio signal. This is disadvantageous.
Further, recently, a system provided with a BGM generator has been proposed so that the audio signal produced by the BGM generator is recorded at the same time that video signals are recorded.
FIG. 2 is a diagram exemplifying this kind of system, roughly illustrating the construction of the system as comprising the camera-integrated type VTR and the BGM generator such as a tape player or electronic music box.
In FIG. 2, the camera-integrated type VTR 500 is connected through a terminal 501 to the BGM generator 508. The audio signal from the BGM generator 508 is added to the audio signal from a microphone 502 by an adder 504, and supplied to a recording portion 505. Meanwhile, the video signal from a video camera portion 503 is also supplied to the recording portion 505. So, the recording portion 505 records both the audio signal from the aforesaid adder 504 and the video signal from the aforesaid video camera portion 503 on a common tape according to the known recording format.
Reference numerals 507 and 506 denote respectively an operation portion of the VTR 500 and a system controller for controlling the operation of the recording portion 505 in accordance with the output of the operation portion 507.
With the use of such a system as described above in connection with FIG. 2, when joining one video signal with another, the recording is stopped for a while and started again as is commanded from the operation portion 507. Because the BGM generator 508 operates in no relation with the operation of the VTR 500, it is at the jointed portion of the video signal that the BGM gets too discontinuous. For this reason, when this recorded tape is later subjected to the reproduction, sound skipping occurs even in the BGM at this joined portion, giving a very unpleasant impression to the listeners. In other words, the prior known system is incapable of shooting a plurality of scenes within a common music.